Under the Table
by 2kitsune
Summary: Loki teleports into stark tower when The Avengers are having dinner and has a little fun with Tony under the table.


Title: Under the table

Pairing: Iron man x Loki

Plot: Loki teleports into stark tower when The Avengers are having dinner and has a little fun with Tony under the table.

Warning: Sexual content, swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers© or any of Marvels characters.

A/N: so, this is my first time writing FrostIron, I hope I get their personalities right! And don't forget to **REVIEW **at the end.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

The first thing that alerted him to the trickster god's presence was his hands on his knees, causing his whole body to stiffen.

For a second he was tempted to call out to JARVIS, tell him that there had been a security breach and then sulk because somehow the demi god had managed to get through his security.

But you see, the problem was, was that he was seated at the dining room in Stark Tower with the rest of The Avenger's; all of them eating a dinner that Pepper had cooked and then left behind.

So he had to sit there in self loathing as Loki's hands began to trail up his thighs, raising Goosebumps on his arms and making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Tony?" Natasha's voice distracted him from Loki's actions; looking up Stark was sure he looked guilty, though, that was understandable, he had no idea what would happen if The Avengers somehow caught on that Loki was underneath the table, hidden by the table cloth as his hands ran up Tony's thighs one more time before undoing the playboy's belt.

"Yeah?" Stark replied, trying to seem casual; reaching forward he picked up his glass and took a sip of his whisky, positive that Clint noticed the way his hand shook a little.

"Are you okay?" the redhead girl asked; by now everyone's eyes were on him, Thor watching him over the large steak he was devouring, Rodgers and Banner quietly watching him, Clint continued to eat his own steak and pretended that he wasn't watching the playboys every move.

"Yeah, peachy" Stark replied, gasping a little to himself when Loki drew attention back to himself by unzipping the brunette's fly and digging his nails into the playboys thighs. On the table Tony roughly cut into his own steak, gripping his knife so hard that his nails dug into his own skin.

With everyone's eyes off him Stark tried to act natural, but his body was hyper sensitive, his mind trying to think about that Loki would do next, and trying to follow everything that he did; not feeling Loki's touch Stark frowned, his body relaxing because he thought that the Demi god had left, but then nearly moaned out loud when suddenly the Blackett's touch was back, his smaller hands rubbing Stark through his boxers.

Grunting he was sure Loki chuckled under the table, feeling the hands pull his member out of his boxers and take a firm stroke; resulting in the playboy to nearly knock over his whisky on the table.

"Ah" Tony mumbled, dropped his head he pretended to be paying deep attention to his plate as the muscles in his back twitched; when all of a sudden Loki dropped his head and sucked in Stark's whole member, his mouth becoming the perfect vacuum, "AH!" he yelled out of surprise, hearing Loki chuckle again.

Looking up again Stark felt the back of his neck grow hot because everyone was watching him quizzically, even Loki had stopped to hear what he was going to say, his mouth still around the playboys member.

"Uh, err" Tony floundered, for the first time feeling out of his element, "I thought I saw a bee, sorry guys" he said, around him everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their eating, beginning to talk again.

Under the table Loki had gone back to sucking Tony off, his tongue licked up the side of the playboy's member and drew Stark crazy, nearly hitting that vein just under the head but purposely kept missing it.

"Oh, god" Tony whispered to himself, as much as he hated himself he let one hand trail under the table, putting it on Loki's head and tangling his finger's in the demi gods hair before forcefully pushing him down; pleased to no end when he found the Blackett was able to deep throat him with ease.

Looking up again the playboy tried to look natural as he stabbed at his steak just with his fork, placing It in his mouth and thanking god that he had cut it all before Loki decided to come in and tease him.

Just then Loki began humming, Tony bit down on his lip so hard that he drew blood, the hand on Loki's head curling up and digging his nails into the Blackett's skull a little; it was so long since he had last done anything like this for himself! And he could feel the warmth in his stomach, the coil's threatening to spring, his body already beginning to tremble.

"Fuck" Stark muttered, hearing Loki chuckle as the Blackett bobbed up and down, deep throating every time as he hummed; one of the demi god's hands helping by stroking the base of Starks member, it took all of Tony's strength not to loll his head back and let out a huge moan, instead small whimper's escaped his mouth whenever he opened it to eat a piece of meat.

Unknown to him Clint and Natasha where secretly watching him, no one else noticing and expecially not Tony; they noticed how the playboy was shaking, how his lip was bleeding after having been bit down on, the hand underneath the table, the small mutters that they couldn't hear.

Looking towards each other Natasha and Clint shared a look, a silent message was passed between them and Hawkeye nodded before silently leaving the table; Cautiously Natasha looked around to see if anyone had noticed, pleased to see no one had, out of the corner of her eye she saw Hawkeye climbing up into the venting and disappearing, he would be watching Tony's every move.

Tony, however, was finding it increasingly hard to keep quiet; Loki had sped up his pace and was giving the playboy no chance to stop him, the coils in his stomach where only tightening and Tony found himself perspiring a little under the arms and on his chest.

"Close" he choked out, still low enough so no one would hear him "Loki" he moaned, around him no one else was even aware of what was happening to the playboy; biting down on his lip Stark nearly lost it when in one go Loki reached into his pants and began to fondle with the playboys testicles, the hand on his member sliding up to press a thumb against the vein.

Tony turned hot, pleasure bolted up his spine, his body began to tremble far too much and his vision went white; with one final sharp bob Stark let out a loud grunt and came in Loki's mouth, panting Stark leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, his body still tingling.

Faintly Tony was aware of Loki chuckling one more, the Blackett kindly zipping up his pants and buckling his belt again; while he was still on his high Stark had just enough time to look down and watch Loki wink, swallow deeply, and teleport away, before suddenly everyone was standing around him looking worried.

"-ark! Stark! STARK!" The playboy snapped out of it and looked up to meet the careful gaze of Banner, the scientist immediately pressing a finger to his neck to check his pulse; Bruce was the only one with a medical certificate, Natasha and Clint only had apprenticeship ones.

"Are you okay?" Banner asked, "Your pulse is high, Tony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing" Stark said, trying to sound normal as he pushed the doctor away; his mind reeling Tony turned a little pink as he remembered exactly what had just happened, how Loki had swallowed just before he left, _'He must have swallowed me' _the playboy thought, turning even more pink.

"Man of Iron" Thor called over them all, "You didn't sound well" he yelled, "And you're red"

"I'm _fine" _Stark assured them, standing up and trying to ignore how weak his legs felt, "JARVIS?" he called.

"Yes, Sir?" JARVIS immediately replied, Stark almost laughed when he saw Rodgers jump and Thor glare at the ceiling, it looked like they were never going to get used to it.

"Tighten security, we don't want that happening again" he told the AI, ignoring everyone's confused looks around him; looking around Tony found everyone was accounted for, except for Hawkeye, Stark was about to shrug that off when he remembered that Clint was a spy and could be _anywhere_

Paranoid now Tony's gaze darted around the room, failing to find the archer, for a second he thought he saw someone peering through the bars in the air vent, but when he looked back it was gone.

Turning back to everyone Stark realized how quiet it was, "I'm fine" he assured them, "I'm turning in, Night" turning Tony quickly left, and only when he was behind the sliding door's leading into the dining room table did he let his façade drop; his shoulders slumped and he let out a long sigh, his body still hyper sensitive thanks' to Loki.

"Fucking Gods" Tony cursed, pulling the finger at the roof before heading towards his room.

* * *

Here it is :) My first FrostIron, I love Naughty!Loki its so much fun to write. Please, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **Thanks so much.


End file.
